Ano Hi, Ano Basho, Subete ni "Arigatō" (Song)
thumb|240pxAno Hi, Ano Basho, Subete ni "Arigato (あの 日, あの 場所, 全て に 『 ありがとう』),'' "Für diesen Tag, für diesen Ort'':'' 'Danke' für alles''", ist das Ending zur Hörspiel-Adaptation von Tsumihoroboshi-hen. Es wird von Keiichi Maebaras Sprecher Sōichirō Hoshi gesungen und kommt in drei unterschiedlichen Zusammenstellungen vor. Der Song wird häufig mit dem inoffiziellen Titel "Dear You -Trust-" bezeichnet. Japanischer Songtext 君の目に映るその世界の全てを 僕の目に焼き付けて生きて行こう 過ぎ行く日々のその波に 押し流されそうになる時も あの日の想い手に取って 大事に守ってゆくから 辛い事や裏切りさえあった でもそれを越えて来た 僕らはいつも一緒だと知った あの日あの場所全てにありがとう 僕の目の前には大きな未来が 君の目の中には幸せが いつまでもこのままでありますように そう祈りを捧げてるいつの日も 帰り道そっと咲いていた 花を見つけては微笑んで 君はその話ばかりを 僕に笑顔で聞かせたね 今あの日みたいに道の端に 静かに咲く花のように この思い出たちをきっと 枯らさず胸に刻みつきるから 雨の日があればきっと素敵な青空 悲しみの後には幸せが きっと僕らの元へ訪れるだろう だからもう泣かないで手を繋ごう 振り返ればあの日と同じ坂道 繰り返される言葉の意味も 嘆きも悲しみも全部抱きしめてゆこう 全てにありがとうと言えるまで 僕の目の前には大きな未来が 君の目の中には幸せ いつまでもそのままでありますように そう祈りを捧げてるいつの日も 僕らはいつでも繋がってる 大人になっても忘れないで Rōmaji Kimi no me ni utsuru sono sekai no subete o Boku no me ni yakitsukete ikite yukou Sugi yuku hibi no sono nami ni Oshinagasaresou ni naru toki mo Ano hi no omoi te ni totte Daiji ni mamotte yuku kara Tsurai koto ya uragiri sae atta Demo sore o koete kita Bokura wa itsumo issho da to shitta Ano hi ano basho subete ni arigatou Boku no me no mae ni wa ooki na mirai ga Kimi no me no naka ni wa shiawase ga Itsu made mo kono mama de arimasu you ni Sou inori o sasageteru itsu no hi mo Kaerimichi sotto saite ita Hana o mitsukete wa hohoende Kimi wa sono hanashi bakari o Boku ni egao de kikaseta ne Ima ano hi mitai ni michi no haji ni Shizuka ni saku hana no you ni Kono omoide-tachi o kitto Karasazu mune ni kizamitsukeru kara Ame no hi ga areba kitto suteki na aozora Kanashimi no ato ni wa shiawase ga Kitto bokura no moto e otozureru dearou Dakara mou nakanaide te o tsunagou Furikaereba ano hi to onaji sakamichi Kurikaesareru kotoba no imi mo Nageki mo kanashimi mo zenbu dakishimete yukou Subete ni arigatou to ieru made Boku no me no mae ni wa ooki na mirai ga Kimi no me no naka ni wa shiawase ga Itsu made mo kono mama de arimasu you ni Sou inori o sasageteru itsu no hi mo Bokura wa itsu made mo tsunagatteru Otona ni natte mo wasurenaide Englischer Songtext I’ll sear everything in the world reflected in your eyes Into my eyes and live on In the waves of the passing days When I seem to be swept away Because thoughts from that day take my hand And protect me with great care Even though bitter things and betrayals happened I overcame them We knew that we’d always be together For that day, for that place, thank you to everything The great future in front of my eyes- The happiness within your eyes- So that it’ll stay like this forever I’m offering a prayer for it everyday When you found the flowers That gently bloomed on our way home, you smiled And with a smiling face, you made me listen To your doing nothing but talking Because like the flowers blooming quietly now On the edge of the road like on that day I’ll definitely carve these memories Into my chest without letting them wither away If it’s a rainy day, there’ll definitely be a wonderful blue sky After sorrow, happiness Will definitely come visit us, right? So please don’t cry anymore, let’s hold hands If I look back, it’s the same sloped road as that day’s Let’s go embrace the repeated meaning of words Grief, sorrow, and everything Until we can say thank you to everything The great future in front of my eyes- The happiness within your eyes- So that it’ll stay like this forever That’s right, I’m offering a prayer everyday We’re forever connected Please don’t forget it even when you’ve grown up Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Song